


再见，我的云斯顿

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 多弗朗明哥 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Kudos: 3





	再见，我的云斯顿

再见，我的云斯顿

• 架空，多弗朗明哥单人，ooc归我，一篇结束。  
• Warning: 抽烟、喝酒、微血腥元素、成人向、非普世价值观。  
• 纯属虚构，请勿模仿&切勿上升现实。

——————————

（一）

就算没有这声响雷，我想我大约也会在半夜醒来。

呆坐在床头，床垫伴着我的动作吱呀作响，头发睡得乱蓬蓬的，一绺像杨柳枝般垂下，但没有与之相称的碧水、游云、春风，它和我一起沉浸在极度的黑里，如同我一部分化形且无言的灵魂，搔着我的面，似潮湿泥土中活跃的蚯蚓，惹得寒颤连连。还好煞白电光将这诡异的联想割裂，也把房间切开，分成具有双重意味的光与影，我胡乱地拨了把，撑起半截身体向前探去，触碰一直躺在床头柜上的老朋友们——一个Zippo和一包云斯顿香烟。

打火机跟了我很多年，冰凉的表面早就划痕不一，加之每回点烟前我都喜欢将盖子翻开，盖上，再翻开，对衔接处弹簧的呻吟上瘾，估计不久它就到了要退休的年纪。云斯顿则是我一个老烟民的偏好，混合型烟种味道比万宝路柔和淡雅，硬红款也不似爆珠款抽起来弥漫着掩埋香烟尸臭的浓香。最重要的是，它十五块二十根，划算，也足够我无视着包装正面的“Smoking Kills"，日复一日地消耗。白天用的驻扎在大衣口袋里，这包一般是新拆的，单晚上用。我睡眠浅，也不愿意堵耳塞，夜里醒来又不想跟寂寞对话时，就如现在这样，叼着烟，圈起手，押下打火轮，点燃火苗，一吸一呼，把奶白色的、又潮又湿的沉默*吐进房间。

楼底车辆的警报报鸣第三次了，我这才想起客厅里的窗户没关。晚饭时刷到了暴雨红色预警的消息，只是向来对天气不上心，忙了一天意识又浑浑噩噩，脑子便自动剔除这些细枝末节。来到客厅，可怜的木地板上泡着一摊水，狂风如军过境，巨大的风压阻止着我关拢窗，还未反应过来，米黄窗帘便像船帆一样膨胀开来，勾倒画架，打翻台灯，玻璃灯泡踩着炸雷碎了一地。

好吧，好吧，事情都赶趟了。我揉揉眉心。但无所谓，明天我将向这间屋子里的所有家具，向德雷斯罗萨这座瓦解我的城市，毫无感情地道别。

拯救完地板，清理完玻璃渣，指针已指向四点，如果暴雨停得及时，再过三小时，我就能坐上专车去机场，拍拍屁股离开。行李睡前就收拾完备，大件的几天前便运至车上，20寸的则贴身携带，用来装最后一点零件。睡意是补不全了，但之前茶几上余留的威士忌倒是能续上杯，我口渴似的，吞入烈酒与浮尘。

雨点呼啸不竭，大声悲泣，空气里湿度骤升，我窝进沙发，不担心航班是否取消，却在想纸盒中还有几支烟让我消遣。不放心地清点了下，六支，虽然苦了两片肺叶，但尼古丁多少能予我安慰。抬指点了点烟，灰烬撒在缸底，化作少女的雀斑，也变为一张面目模糊却实足让我想起的脸。

我很惊讶，毕竟白天在法庭上我还作为检察官指向他的一把匕首。

他还是那幅老样子出现在被告席。玫红的西装，奇异的墨镜，也不知道使了什么法子，居然没被强制要求取下。检察官振振有词地陈述案情，出示证物，他只侧过身与律师耳语，肩头抖了抖，嘴角肆意翘着，自然地把客场变成主场，如同在大胆地冲陪审团宣告：山穷水尽？末路穷途？有罪？无罪？通通是你们单方面的定义。不论身居何处，现场、警局、法院，他都有手段将自己摘个干净。

跟着我接受了传唤。如预演那样，机械地面对交叉询问。

“您是否曾作为唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥先生的情人？”

开始了。诚如警官所言，大众要求一个毫无污点的证人。辩方律师开始将注意力转移至我身上，企图推翻我的证词，把我塑造成一个为情所困的疯女人。所幸提前做足心理准备，眉尾颤了下，我深吸一口气，答，“是。”

他脸上的弧度更深了。

（二）

倘若把人生比喻成一本小说的话，这一段则是我无法跳跃的章节。

当时我还是PH制药的小成员，每日负责药物检测，拿兔子做实验等一系列小工作。压力不算大，实验时插着耳机听白噪音，累了就去楼下抽根烟，再返回研究室。

如果没阴差阳错遇见他，我如今大概仍安稳地过着两点一线的生活。

那是一个中场休息，我转着脖子，拖沓步伐来到一楼的花园。四下无人，风拂叶动，是个损坏肺泡的好时机。迫不及待地翻兜时，却发觉云斯顿和Zippo竟不在老位置。倒霉，就今天来回走动次数多，我嫌身上搁个铁块，塞个烟盒，鼓鼓囊囊的不舒服，便将它们扔在了台面。恶恶地咬着唇，我痛咒着舍弃老友的自己忘恩负义。

但又不想白白下来一趟，只得转身走向不远处的咖啡厅，妄想用咖啡来消遣时光。可咖啡也不对口味，过于酸涩，抿了口便心塞得咋舌，不过出于对16块钱的肉疼，我决定去花园把它解决。

一扭头，就瞥见他立在园中，像海平面上一座被乌云笼罩的孤岛，手里夹着根雪茄，嘴角冒着白气。

偷懒被临时来视察的集团老总抓包，这种事件发生的概率跟转发中奖有一拼。我思索着措辞，如临大敌。他见我站定，仅抬手举了举烟，无声地询问我是否介意。

“不介意，”我摇摇头，“我嘴里除了咖啡因，满是尼古丁的味道。”

答复可能令他觉得有趣，他周身冷漠的白雾瞬时消散，下巴扬起，侧过身，正对着我，眼神停留在我胸口的工作证上。

“觉得怎么样？”他倏而开口。

工作？研究进度？我有点疑惑。

“咖啡味道怎么样？”他指了指我手中的纸杯，一撮余烬落下，“你知道这咖啡豆也是企业生产的吗？”

“不知道 。我只知道唐吉诃德集团是数一数二的商业巨头，旗下子公司涉及房地产、制药业、航空业、餐饮业、及博彩业，企业社会责任排名永居榜首。”

“呋呋呋，好了，别背了，不是让你拍马屁。”

讪讪地吐下舌头，正欲接茬，被电话铃打断。是他的。悄然捕捉到电话那头谈及胡安诺科，貌似是新购入的地皮。

我朝他点点头，识趣地离开，心中嘀咕，老板真是大忙人，公司业务拓展得真广，连秘鲁这么遥远的大陆都触及到，公司市值约莫又要上涨喽。

此次对话很快被所内的人事调动淹没。新头儿是从政府的“科学部队”撬来的，专业很强，思维跳跃，就是话语中总带着一股傲气，配着他的笑声更是惹人生厌。成日行踪诡秘，领着一批新职员出入实验室，但传闻他和老总关系不差，也没人敢置喙。

令人头疼的上司谁没有呢？我如常做着我的实验，抽着我的烟，得空跑跑酒吧。一次微醺，我按灭烟折回吧台，那抹粉红又晃入眼中。

这个岁数还穿得那么花枝招展的老男人也就只有他了。

二楼卡座正中央，多弗朗明哥坐在女人堆里，晃着酒杯和旁人谈笑风生，几个彪形大汉站于其后。他似乎具有天生的磁性，所有人都不可遏制地向其聚拢。然而嘴边若有若无的笑意却警示，他是个顽皮的小丑，任意将磁极拨向异极，转向同极，看人们靠近，再相斥，再头破血流。

人流的缝隙中，我瞧见他做了个手势，手下立刻会意，把一个箱子递给对面的人，明显在做一些“you know what”的交易。大公司黑白通吃也不是稀罕事，我一粒尘埃，不想掺和。抬脚要走，却发觉一缕视线冷冷地粘在脖子上。躲不开了，迫于情面，我遵循成年人社交守则，大大方方对上他的眼，礼貌地点头，继而扭身，灌完杯中的液体。

浓郁的古龙水不久便闯进鼻腔。“来杯金汤力。再给这位女士续上...”他观察着，压低声音道，“Tequlia。”

Tequlia。这个普通的单词被他念出来是那么不妙，舌尖上下跳动，似乎有种病态的灼烧感。

雷达发出危险警告，我摆摆手，表示拒绝。他颇为强硬地把酒杯推来。

“好吧，”我不再客气，“谢谢。”

“看来凯撒真是新官上任三把火啊，给研究所施了多大压，研究员都要靠泡吧来调节了。”

“不是，”我皮笑肉不笑，心想他一句话到底要挖多少坑，“领导指挥有方，工作轻松，研究也顺利进行。泡吧只是我的个人爱好。”

“哦，这样，那别那么拘谨，现在下班时间。”

他的视线碎在我开叉的包臀裙边，我先他一步开口，“怎么，要说我跟你印象中的科研女性不一样？”

“是。裙子不错，挺称你。”

“老板，新世纪了，刻版印象该改版了。还有别看了，再看小心我告你性骚扰哦。”

他狂笑着，还想再提个话题，却被一位妙曼女郎挡在我们之间。她勾着他的脖颈，宣誓着主权，而在他看不见的角度，她怨怒地瞪了我一眼。

要是再坐着不动，那我可忒没眼力了。我咽下满杯的龙舌兰，摆摆手告辞。

本周的云斯顿在酒吧耗尽，虽说天色深沉，但不去不行。烟这个东西，纵使嘴边没有，身上总要备着一包才安心。

从便利店出来，一轮圆月顶头照，像蹙着眉的圣主，他低声劝解，哦，我的孩子，不要被魔鬼诱惑，焦油会将你拖入地狱。我与他对视片刻，划开手机，按下快门。

仔细查看时，街景里恰好拍入一辆跑车。车窗未关，车内一男一女都拍摄得十分清晰。主驾驶的男士过于眼熟，我方从他身边抽身，副驾驶的女士则又是新面孔，她正拨开糖纸，将糖果塞入唇间。

而车里的人显然也发觉我的存在，当前正不知跟那位女士说着什么，只见她怒冲冲地下了车，使劲摔上车门，往垃圾桶里扔了一把糖纸，踉跄走远。

多弗朗明哥招招手，示意我上车。

“这样不好吧？”

“没什么不好。保证员工安全也属于老板的职责范围内。”

我努起嘴吐槽，“你这个借口就有点糟糕。太老土。”

“呋呋呋，挺敢说啊。上车。”

过饱和的巧合就这样影响了我的理性。坐在奢华的皮座中，我有一搭没一搭地接着话，保持着物理及心理上的正常社交距离。

直到下车前他握住我的手腕，恶意地撬开我的唇瓣。

“果真是尼古丁的味道。云斯顿？”

我挑起眉，观察着他若十八岁的少年一样，趁人不备，亲了人，就带有一种胜利感，邪邪地笑着。点点头，我揪着他的领子，不甘心地把吻还回去，又在他的手扣住后颈前刻意撤回。

“Cohiba，名列前茅的雪茄着实好，”我咂咂嘴，“啧，就是和金汤力不搭。”

“不说性骚扰了？”

“这叫礼尚往来。”

我醉了，故意将语调拉得抑扬顿挫。

后续的一切都顺理成章。

他与我紧拥着踏入房门。衣物相摩，我揽着他的肩，他抵着我的腰，挤压空隙。他粗砺的掌钻入衣物，攀附大腿，堆起的裙摆像百叶窗。继而硬茧划过臀际，移至后脊，从容不迫地拉开贴合脊骨的拉链，抚摸暴露的皮肤，熟练地解开内衣。嗒，扣子打开，这还只是漫长欢宴的前奏。

我也顺着自己的节拍，五指退出他短密的金发，去造访他纽扣、皮带下的领土。嘴唇印在锁骨，轻蹭脖子，一路勾上耳垂，我们相互品尝着彼此表皮上分泌的盐，在地图上留下墨迹，舌尖再缓缓滑入，于冰冷的锐齿上跳跃，又贪婪地缠绕，稀释这份咸。

他吻得很深，舌死死封住，使人窒闷。我气竭得厉害，狠心咬了口，铁锈味笼罩口腔，听见声倒抽气。他眯着眼直勾勾盯着我，眼神渐深，而后我被用力按进床单，头顶传来一句沙哑的嘟哝——

“真不安分啊。”

之后，我们心照不宣。白昼，我们各自登上目的地不一的始发列车；夜晚，便收割无尽的黒，被啃咬、喘息、浮沉一同泯没，赤裸的躯体上反着星光。

我不算那种野心勃勃的人，和他有过缠绵悱恻就想着如何再攀附关系，我也没那么天真，相信什么一见钟情、霸道总裁爱上我的狗血戏码。惹眼的工作、稳定的关系，这些若是想长久地维持，多半都会陷入狄德罗效应，愈得愈不足，从而变成眼下最奢侈的东西，实在不顺应我的性子。

索性早早想通，把这当成一场交换。呼吸的交换，体液的交换，快感的交换，排除感情的交换，是一个器官与另一个器官的交融，至于彼此的灵魂已然蒸发，不知冷凝至何处。在我看来，没有那么多道德包袱，没有那么多事理约束，步行于生命大道上才更加轻松。尽管这不符合普世价值，甚至还可能称得上平凡之恶。

多弗朗明哥的浪子人设也屹立不倒。新闻头条上，狗仔队摄影的照片中，他身畔常拥的美女也从不是我。有时是知名模特，有时是大家闺秀，硬要给他的喜好归个类，那大概只有明艳、性感，两个与我不怎么相关的特质。

我们都不是阿里斯托芬口中被上神劈裂的人种，不会因为搜寻另一半而惶惶不可终日*。也正因如此，我不太情愿用“情人”自居，也更不情愿做以他肋骨制作的夏娃*。

（三）

深入了解一段时间后，我对他暗地里做的事也有所领会，不多嘴，却也言辞色厉地告诫，别把我拉进旋涡。他偏过头，将我视为露爪威胁的猫崽儿，捏捏我的后颈，默认。

只是，当我无意瞥见他手机中的照片才意识到，明哲保身哪里有那么容易，佯装无知不过是在自欺欺人罢了。

那是匿名号码发来的。图像里，一个女子倒在垃圾巷边，黑发被积水打湿，混乱地黏在面上。我眼尖，瞬时记起她是上周头条中的姑娘，着一席紫色流苏裙贴在多弗朗明哥身旁。但现在，那份笑容要与她摊了一地的脑组织及隔壁的垃圾残渣，一齐腐臭。

他见状，收回手机喃喃，“又要换号码了。”

“你做的？”

“这次不是。对家。”

“你不救？”

“为什么救？报纸上那么多个，我可没闲心做圣人。”

他两指搭上我的下巴，拇指左右抚了下，似乎在勾勒一张笑脸，又施力钳住，吻了上来。

“呋呋呋，覆灭的路都是自己选的。”

于是，我费了点劲，私下找到一个警官，主动向他举报唐吉诃德集团，提出证人保护计划。

要说保命的把柄，倒不仅是告发其黑帮性质的行为那么简单。让我们细化一点，提取三个关键词：胡安诺科，制药商，黑白通吃，你想到什么？

古柯碱。或者再通俗点，就是作用于人的感官，一脚踩下快感离合器的三大毒品之一——可卡因。

集团的房地产为购买古柯种植地区打了极好的幌子，可以在胡安诺科——可卡因身份的中心——产出成倍的非法快乐，同时，还可在德雷斯罗萨本地盖几个未完工的房产区，把地下停车场作为加工古柯叶的提纯场地。航空业供应了运输渠道，胡安诺科到德雷斯罗萨直飞；博彩业是为了联络上家，获得现金流，并招揽下家，分销给私人酒吧；餐饮业为洗钱途径，餐厅客流量大，资金迅速转净。

说起PH制药，它则提供了专业操作员的渠道。凯撒表面带领一波研究员企业忙碌，实际上着手于古柯碱相关的产品。最终产物，估计是那女郎丢弃的塑料纸里包裹的物件——糖果。越是可怕的东西，就越需要美丽的包装。

发去当晚拍的照片，一周后，我得到了答复。几位警员神速为我更换ID，将我秘密转移至境外的安全屋，直到四个月后，唐吉诃德集团的真相水落石出，才在开庭前护送我回国。

（四）

烟瘾踩着法官宣布休庭的档口向我袭来。转悠了几圈，仍未找到吸烟区，我便像高中的不良少女，躲在厕所抽烟。不知是谁设计的，女厕最里端的隔间居然还有面窗。虽然玻璃已做了磨砂处理，里外看上去皆一通模糊，但并不妨碍我暗骂设计师没常识。

打开，我对着外界吞云吐雾。

法院背面是中央公园，蓝花楹开得正旺，蓝紫色的花瓣坠在草地上，是童话世界里的沙滩，惹来不少小情侣野餐，有些明显是逃课出来的，身上还穿着校服。他们腻歪在一起，女生眯着眼，把整个人的重量都靠在男生身上，男生则轻轻带着女生的腰。

我想起某一次在我家，我们也是如此姿势靠坐着，他抽着Cohiba，我抽着云斯顿。

“我是不是也会有那一天？”说罢，我将嘴里含的烟悉数吐向他。

他毫不气恼地吸入，明白我所指，腰上的力度重了三分。

“只要你安分，就不会有。”

我冷笑一声。

这不是个悦耳的答案。安分这个词，字面上带有一种担忧、“为你好”的意味，暗里却是强横、威胁的口吻，要求对方安于本分，遵守他人制定的规矩，否则会有无妄之灾。他便是这样，虽说从未提起，但我深知他厌恶我的主见，厌恶我的性子。

他标榜自己为我这副扑克中的鬼牌，只希望我达成绝对的臣服。

可俗语说得好，人不为己，天诛地灭。人活着都为己而生，有自己的原则、立场及目的，遵于他人膝下，顺从地、无脑地、若机器人、若笼中雀状执行指令，着实太屈辱脊梁。

我不是抔软泥，他也不是雕塑师。所以我们固执己见，各执一词，即相似，也相厌。

饶是这样，我们仍做了一切相爱时会做的事，但绝不可能达成真正意义上的“相爱”。

不满我的态度，他凶狠地啃上双唇，绵密又急促。我吃痛，不示弱地扯着他的发根回应，翻身，坐在他腿上，粗蛮地解着他的扣子。他笑了下，眼底的欲念加急，右手拽着背心，沿着腰往上掀，钝化的指甲骚动胸骨，另一只则袭至脑后，扯断我盘发的皮筋，让克制随着我的发丝一同垂落。他把我压在沙发上，压到那些皮绒海绵都为之颤动，头低垂下来，聆听我的闷哼。

可我脑中却只闪过一个想法：如果可以，我真想狠狠扇他一个耳光，但我害怕被他锋利的面目划伤。

早晨醒来，我独霸着床，窗外的跑车发出轰鸣，驶远。

本就建立约定，仅给对方贴上“过客”的标签，也不必在旖旎后挽留。难不成要我对他说，留下吧，一起吃个早餐，喝杯红茶，煎几片烟熏培根配法棍，再目送他出门，嘱咐句开车小心，附个临别吻，然后若老电影里的女主角一样，在他欲转身时扯住他衣袖，肉麻至极地问一句——亲爱的，你爱我吗？

拜托，还是别了。自私的我们都不适合。于我，自尊心如铁丝一般缝住我的口，于他，这幼稚的问题都不屑于回答。

这份夜间陪伴只是一阵穿堂风，对其有所期盼的人，便会成为那幻灭的盖茨比*，成为垃圾桶里，吃剩蛋糕上的烂樱桃。

庭审走入尾声，陪审团宣布有罪，法官量刑，律师焦急地打着电话，他则叠着双手，事不关己，接着被警员请走。正义的维护者忙着相拥，其余人的眼睛里则闪着另一种光，它是众人看见路西法跌下天堂时的期望。

我坐在最靠近走道的那边，看着他像一段慢镜头，一帧帧一步步走来。墨镜下，他的眼睛慢悠悠抬起，玩味地在我身上扫了两个来回，潜台词飞入耳蜗：唷，你果然还跟以前一样，不安分的很。

重音一定咬着后槽牙砸在最后。我想。

行走使西装面料轻微摆荡，形成一小阵气流，我闻到他身上陌生的云斯顿味道。

（五）

复盘完所有戏剧化的桥段，我倍感疲倦，仰头靠在沙发上。犹如坠落冰湖，肌肉无力且打颤，不论如何向上游，四面八方都被厚冰封了个严严实实。

手中的烟是第四支，还有一寸左右燃尽。我含着滤嘴，用力嘬着，愈抽愈觉得味不对，竟像个新手呛了一口烟。辛、麻、苦、酸挤压氧气，入侵气管，使我呛出眼泪，呛得窒息。

没来由地，我忽然讨厌起那阵风，因为它带来他的味道，让我感觉他在拥抱我；我也更憎恶他那副惺惺作态的念旧，这让我觉得当下所有雨水都在哀悼我的人生。

雨在近六点时停了，接送的黑车已停在街边，说明计划不变。

拎着行李下楼时，我顺走了房里的垃圾。打个结，往垃圾桶里一抛，咚——，它对我发出嘲讽。朝前走了几米，我顿住脚步，折返，翻兜，拆箱，将我最钟爱的云斯顿，必不可少的云斯顿，我的老朋友云斯顿，全部投入桶中。

坐上车，把Zippo塞进车背袋，从提包掏出戒烟糖，嚼着。

薄荷味刺激脑腔，我抬指轻叩着大腿，思考，明天这个时候，我睁开眼，四周万物都会被刷新。崭新的国度，崭新的街道，崭新的职业，崭新的名字，崭新的朋友。如同为存在的二十余年刷机重启。

新得鲜活，新得彻底，新得像方破土的种子，新得像一片牛乳色的云。

只可惜——我的咽喉，我的气管，我的肺，我的一部分魂灵，依旧溺毙于这场汛期。

[终]

*出自《海边的卡夫卡》。  
*柏拉图《盛宴》里阿里斯托芬说的，说人其实有三种，男男，男女，女女，被神用利刃劈裂，于是人们开始寻找另一半。《海边的卡夫卡》也提到了这个故事。  
*好像是《圣经》里的故事，上帝趁亚当熟睡时，抽了他一根肋骨合成夏娃。  
*出自《了不起的盖茨比》。  
*有关古柯碱的详情参考了《可卡因传奇》，案子参考了电影《绅士们》，庭审过程参考了英美体系。均非知识领域，考据不当之处欢迎指正。  
——————————  
鉴于读者年龄段不一，还是多嘴说几句，抽烟喝酒伤身体，请勿模仿。

情节纯属虚构，切勿上升现实。


End file.
